Regulars
by Dark Horse Writer
Summary: What would happen if Luke and Ben encounter a familiar Diner owner? Dexter Jettser, LS/BS


_Hi again! So I am not dead. I decided to start writing one shots that I can actually finish. This idea has been around in my mind for awhile and I thought I should share it with you all! Review are greatly welcome, as well as criticism! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Italics are thoughts. Also I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I am just writing this story for fun!_

_-Kenobigirlliz_

_AN: I am kind of skipping over Luke's turn to the darkside with Palpatine's clone cause I would rather forget that ever happened when I am relaying events. _

**Regulars**

40 ABY Sometime after _Invincible_…

Dexter (Dex) Jettser POV

Dexter Jettser saw the galaxy at its best, and its worst. He was back in his diner after the Empire collapsed. Considering during the reign of the Empire his diner was damaged, and he had to get off Coruscant for the fact that he was an alien, a beskalisk to be exact. He was old, and considering his time was probably limited. He had a long life, from a person who had a less than legal career path, to a diner owner, to a runaway criminal in the eyes of the Empire, to once again a diner owner. He had seen the galaxy for what it was, and when the empire was in power at its worst.

The Empire is no longer in power, hasn't been in a long time considering it is after the Vong War and the civil war. Force, were those bad times. He had returned to Coruscant only to once again leave if for another bloody war, and then as soon as he knew it another civil war. The Vong war where beings from outside this galaxy believed technology to be bad, they almost destroyed Coruscant, Imperial Center, and Galactic City. _Blah the name changes it is still Coruscant and home to _me Dexter shook his head. The Empire was nasty and horrible, especially for aliens, but the New Republic has been struggling. Dexter never really payed a lot attention to politics anyways, as long as he wasn't considers a foe for being non-human. Considering for him the start of the empire was horrible when he saw the Jedi Temple in smoke, his friend's home.

Dexter had been friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gonn Jinn, later Obi-Wan came with his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He liked them both, they were _his_ _regulars_. They came to his diner at least on a weekly, sometimes biweekly or more. Sure, they differed on the personality spectrum, but he even realized how good they were for each other. It made it that much harder to hear of their terrible fate. He liked hearing there banter, ordering their usual, and thanking him every time. During the clone wars he would keep tabs on them through the holonet (even if most of the time it was not always that accurate). He knew even when the holonet said one of them was dead, that they were too good to die, they were THE TEAM, Skywalker and Kenobi, The "Hero with no Fear" and "The Negotiator," nothing was impossible for them, unfortunately the Empire was. Especially considering the Emperor and his right hand man, Darth Vader…._well he knew what Darth Vader was a Sith name at least from what Obi-Wan told him_. He never liked the guy he killed Jedi and he ransacked his dining establishment (for some bazaar reason considering it was just a plain diner, why destroy it?). He was no good to him.

He had given up hope since the inception of the Empire, and while in the Outer Rim (where he went back to his less-than-legitimate trade) he heard rumors of the rebellion, but he didn't think much was going to come to pass. Of course when he heard about the Death Star that is when he heard something he never thought he would hear again. That a kid from a backwater planet blew up the death star, and his name was Luke Skywalker.

That was the day when he thought there was hope, and the same day where there were questions that were begged to be answered.

Dex always pondered that day who the mother was. Though, to be honest he knew the most likely answer. Did he wonder if it was just some guy who happened to have the same name of one of his friends, he doubted it. He started wondering who the mother was. Though he had a pretty good idea that it was most likely Padme Amidala the senator of Naboo, Anakin was smitten with her (even if his order discouraged it, he never liked that part of the code either). He kept tabs on this Luke Skywalker, and the company he was in of Han Solo, Leia Organa, Rogue Squadron, and any other rebellion activities.

They single handedly destroyed the Empire. When he heard the Battle of Endor and how Luke Skywalker destroyed the Emperor and Darth Vader he cheered! Good to know Anakin would be very proud of his son! When he heard that Luke and Leia were siblings, well he was surprised. But to be honest, it did make sense after all. Leia did resemble the late senator in an eerie sort of way.

He had heard about the wedding of Leia Organa (Skywalker) and Han Solo, and applauded it, then learning later on she had twins and soon after that she had a son and named him Anakin after Anakin Skywalker (Dex grinned at the thought, and what Anakin would think….or even Obi-Wan figuring out his former padawan was in a relationship. Though, he did suspect that Obi-Wan somehow knew. Though in hindsight decided not to really care). It was good to know the world was coming back on track. Then Thrawn came into the picture, but it seems even though Thrawn was a military genius not even he could take down the Skywalker and Solo company. He kept tabs on the reemergence of the Jedi Order, and how Luke Skywalker took up the mantle of leadership. He would know that somewhere his friends would know that all is not lost. The wedding of the ex-emperor's hand Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker through him for a loop, but had seen them happy (at least from the holonet), and thought _Good for him_ to know that he was changing the outdated code. He later learned of them having a son named Ben, _that sounds like a nickname of an old friend of mine _Dexter had always thought of that. Actually he had heard rumors that Obi-Wan survived to train Luke, but didn't survive past a certain point because of Vader. Ben was most likely a homage to his first mentor. Not a bad thing to consider really.

Then the Vong came and had to mess with the progress, and the rebuilding after the war was slow going. Then the whole Corellia matter and GAG. It was eerily familiar to the beginnings of the Empire in the first place. The assassination Mara Jade Skywalker made his heart go out for Master Luke Skywalker, that would be insanely hard to go through. Chancellor Cal Omas' assassination and Ben Skywalker's involvement shook him to his core. Then to hear about Admiral Palleon's murder and the involvement of the _former _Jedi, Tahira to hear that Leia's son Jacen Solo turned into a Sith Lord, Darth Caedus, well that angered him. To know that a family who put her life to make the galaxy a better place _he_ had the audacity to destroy it. It was good to know that his sister, Jaina killed him, even if Jedi are not supposed to revel in that sort of action.

All that was over, and now there was a certain sort of peace. Natassi Daala took over the GFFA now. It didn't matter who ruled the galaxy now as long as there was no war, no Sith Lords, and he kept getting customers. Speaking of which, Dexter overlooked his diner one afternoon, it was not very busy at all. The booths were filled less than before, quiet chatter taking place. The place was clean, but it has seen better days. His service droids were a little updated, but he couldn't afford a lot of luxuries, business has been slow for a few years now. Despite the fact that he still can make a ronto burger the way he made it back in his diner's heyday. It was on a warm afternoon that he saw two people he never would think of to see down here.

"Dad we should try this place," an excited youthful, but changing into a more mature voice said.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of people in this place Ben, exactly where did you hear that Dexter's Diner is _supposed_ to make really good ronto burgers anyways?" a deep, but mellowed voice quipped.

"One of the Academy student's, they said it was the best they ever had and the owner seems to know a lot. Plus dad, it is a new place and you said I could pick lunch today," The energetic youth said seeming pleased and smug with himself.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one Ben." The mellow voice said.

Dexter saw Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his son Ben Skywalker in his diner, and everyone looked up, but paid no mind the few customers kept on eating. Dex came out to seat them; of course he did have to move rather languidly considering his age was catching up with him. He had more wrinkles than before, but that didn't make him any less able to prepare his food for his customers. Or to greet a hero and his son.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise the name is Dexter Jettser welcome to my diner Master Skywalker and Ben Skywalker." Dexter said to his two guests in the front of his restaurant. "Where would you like to sit?" Dexter asked. He waived at the expanse of his diner, which considering the condition it was in, was not much to look at.

"How about over in that corner booth right there, is that okay with you dad?" Ben pointed to a booth where Dexter once saw _his regulars_ sit almost every week.

"The corner booth will be fine Ben, and thank you for the introduction Dexter Jettser. My son says he has heard your ronto burgers are the best in the galaxy; I am hoping that it proves to be true." Master Luke Skywalker smiled at Dex, and remembers that sort of smile Anakin gave him on several occasions. He would let them sit at that booth, usually he never had anyone else sit there, but these two were exceptions. Dex walked them over and watched as Ben enthusiastically slide in onto one side of the booth, while his father slid on the other slide with a little more grace.

Dexter gave them menus, he didn't have the cash right now for holopad menus, he used too, but he was limited in funds. Laminated flimsy would have to do for right now.

"How long has this place been around Dexter? I don't remember it being here, or maybe it is because I am not usually in this part of town." Luke asked Dexter. He was genuinely curious, but one had to watch Jedi they could be tricky, at least Obi-Wan at times was.

"I had this place before the empire, lost it during the empire, gained it back after the Empire, lost it during the Vong war again, and then gained it back. I didn't always have it though" Dexter replied, he wanted to tell him about Obi-Wan and Anakin, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not. He had to keep his thoughts close though, as he knows from previous experience Jedi were tricky people.

"Wow, so this place has seen a lot of changes then, what did you do before you owned this diner." Luke replied and asked. He sounded surprised, but I guess it would be surprising a little to the Jedi master that a little place like this could see as much change as himself, or the galaxy for that matter.

"This and that," Dexter replied offhandedly. Luke just was going to ask for a little bit of an explanation to his answer before his son piped up.

"Hey dad can I get Jawa Juice please?" Ben quipped he was studying the menu rigorously looking at all the different entrees and the latter. Luke shook his head with a smile.

"Dexter can we please get two Jawa Juices please." Luke asked Dexter. Dex thought back to a particular Jedi who used to always get his Jawa juice, but he had to keep up appearances.

"It will be my pleasure Master Skywalker, want any appetizers to start?" Dexter questioned.

"I'll have the Coronet fritters please Dex, is it okay I call you Dex Dexter?" Ben sheepishly asked. His father shook his head probably considering the teenager was like any teenager who had an appetite that was rather large. The question of his name felt good to be called Dex again.

"Sure, it's fine you can call me Dex, in fact I prefer it." Dex beamed, and went off to get the Jawa Juices and fritters.

Luke's POV

Considering the current situation he was in it felt good to get out of the temple and have lunch with his son. Things have been tough going since the end of the war. Leia had invited him and Ben for lunch with Han and Allana, but when Ben told him there was this place he wanted to try he decided it would just be a lunch between a father and son, and Leia was fine with it, although reluctant.

The diner was not all that spectacular, it had seen better days. The white and red tile was scratched, but clean. The booths were a little faded in the red color. The windows were clean, but aging. It was quaint, and perfect. There were not many customers, so they could have privacy. Considering how the owner Dexter (Dex) Jettser had owned the place for awhile. There was something about him from what he could sense, but he didn't know what. He looked at Ben who was deciding if he wanted a double ronto burger, or if he was going to get the classic ronto burger with a shake instead. Considering he had fritters on the way, he supposed the latter. He himself was going to get a classic.

"Dad you are okay with this place aren't you?" Ben asked he was still looking at the menu.

"Yes, the owner seems nice enough. Though I think there is something about him, not dangerous, but something a little peculiar about him." Luke vaguely replied. "Have you decided what you want to get as a main entrée yet?" Luke asked Ben in a manner that spoke bemusement.

"Yes, I am going to have the double ronto burger with the Corellian sweet fries." Ben announced and looking at him with a sheepish grin.

"I think I am going to have the classic, but the Corellian sweet fries sounds good so I will have them as well," Luke replied and ruffled his sons hair.

"Dad!" Ben ruffled his hair into place and laughed. It was good to just spend time with his son, if only Mara could be here too. A pang of guilt and sorrow came up, but just as quickly let it go. Mara is with the force, and at least there was still Ben.

"Hey dad do you think Dex would know anything about the Jedi of the Old Republic, I mean he owned the diner before the Empire maybe he used to have Jedi as customers back then." Ben said offhandedly. Luke thought about it, but he wasn't sure how much Dex would know. As soon as he started thinking about what he would ask he saw Dex come with the Coronet fritters for Ben. When received Ben started plowing away at the little fritters with exuberance. He slid one onto his plate just to try one.

"Have you decided what you would like?" Dex asked in his bellow of a voice. His four of his arms by his side, and two were crossed.

"I would like to have the double ronto burger with Correllian sweet fries." Ben asked with a smile.

"I am just going to have the classic ronto burger, but also with the Corellian sweet fries. Dex, before you go, I know this seems a little odd but did by chance before the Empire did any old republic Jedi eat here, and if any did is there anything that you might know that the Jedi of this era don't?" Luke asked.

Dexters POV

That was the million credit question wasn't it? He thought it might come up when he asked about how old the place was, but he wanted to know what he truly wanted to know.

"Not an odd question at all Master Skywalker, to be quite honest I used to have a pair of Jedi Knights who routinely come here. Before the Empire anyways" Dex answered easily, but with a pang of sorrow at the same time.

Luke then asked him if he remembered the names, sure he did, but he wanted Luke to guess himself so he answered.

"Well, the two of them went by many names during the Clone Wars, so I could tell them all but that might take awhile. Why don't I get started on your orders and let you enjoy the fritters in peace." Dex replied. He wanted to see if Master Skywalker was as sharp as they say. He was off to the kitchen to get started on the Ronto Burgers.

Luke's POV

"That was an unusual answer." Luke said to Ben. Ben looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"What do you think he meant by many names? That doesn't make any sense." Ben shook his head trying to figure out the same thing he was. Did Dex know something he didn't? Or was he trying to be tricky. Obviously he was testing him, but the question was why?

"Dad, I got a feeling that the pair of Jedi he told us were pretty important. I mean they would have to be to have more than one name, wouldn't they?" Ben queried his father.

Luke looked at his thought in a thoughtful expression, the different names stirred a memory from the rebellion when he heard the older pilots talk about "The Team" during the Clone Wars, they were a pair of Jedi Knights who supposedly were the go to team for anything. He wondered if Dex knew who "The Team" was, and if "The Team" were the Jedi with many names.

"I guess we will have to find out." Luke answered while eating the remaining part of his fritter.

Dex's POV

Dexter looked out of the view from the kitchen and looked at the father son scene. It reminded him of watching Anakin and Obi-Wan talk, laugh, and joke while in that booth. He overheard them say something about "The Team," he wondered if they knew exactly who "The Team," were. He flipped the ronto burgers on the grill and thought back to a conversation he had with Obi Wan.

**FLASBACK**

"_Dex you didn't have to do that" Obi-Wan said to Dex finding out he was giving Anakin and him a free meal in his usual manner. Where he was exasperated, but grateful at the same time. They had just gotten back from a rather nasty skirmish in the Outer Rim. _

"_Hey, you and Anakin are my regulars and for all your hard work saving the galaxy one free meal is the least I can do for you and Anakin."Dex replied offhandedly to his friend with a grin, he knew Obi-Wan well enough to know that this would rattle him. He was too humble sometimes for his own good, but then again that was Obi-Wan._

"_Obi-Wan good luck on your next mission." Dex said with a grin this was a timeless tradition between the two of them._

"_Dex, you do realize I do not believe in luck." Obi-Wan quipped but there was a light in his eyes realizing where this was heading._

"_Of course Obi-Wan, luck has nothing to do with anything. Get on your way, and may the force be with you Obi-Wan, and you too Anakin!" Dex said with a wave and Anakin waved back. Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "And with you Dex." With that Obi-Wan and Anakin left for their next mission._

END FLASHBACK

He shook his head. He was going to try something. Of course, Obi-Wan would probably say something to counter that. Something dealing with an old, backwards saying he had at least a hundred times from the two of them. The ronto burgers and fries were finished. He took the plates with the burgers on them and headed out towards the Skywalkers.

"Here is the double ronto burger with Corellian sweet fries for Ben and for you Master Skywalker a classic ronto burger with Corellian sweet fries," Dex handed the pair of them their lunch. Ben was looking at his massive burger with eyes of delight, while Master Skywalker looked at his son with amusement and asked,

"Hey Dex did you know who the "Team" was during the Clone Wars. I remember hearing that term during the rebellion, but never heard who exactly made up "the team"?" Luke asked Dex in a manner that held a tone of question. Dex wandered how he was going to answer this.

"Yeah I know you made up the team, they are the two Jedi who came here almost every week." Dex laid down his words and walked away to let the Skywalkers eat. And to see if he could figure out his little puzzle.

Luke's POV

_Well at least we know who the team is the same Jedi who ate here almost every week. Why is he not telling me more? _Luke was pondering over the strange encounter with the owner, while he ate his ronto burger, which by the way, was really the best he has ever had. Luke glanced at his son he was already halfway done with his ronto burger.

"Why do you suppose he is not giving us straight answers dad?" Ben queried while sticking a thin, orange looking Corellian sweet fry into his mouth. Then bringing his blue Jawa Juice for a sip.

"I think it is time we find out who exactly the Jedi that ate here every week during the Old Republic are." Luke bit into his ronto burger, and his son just shrugged his shoulders in a manner that meant this was going to get very interesting.

Dex's POV

Boy did he think that maybe coming straight out with the answers would have been easier, but then again there would have been a lot of questions. He considered something. And he smiled. He knew how he was going to let them find out who _his regulars were._

He saw that the Skywalkers were close to finished with their meals. He headed back out to gather their plates.

"I've been thinking I haven't been giving you a lot of straight answers about my former regulars. As a result I have decided your lunch is on the house." Dex declared. He saw Ben whip his eyes around and Master Skywalker quirked his eyebrows. Now that was a familiar look.

"You don't have to do that Dex." Luke was a little flabbergasted as to why a stranger no less was going to pay for his meal, especially considering it looked like he needed the money for his diner in the first place.

Dex just shook his head, "I remember one of the Jedi who came here often said about the same thing when I told him and his apprentice. Master Skywalker you, and the Jedi do a lot of good. It is the least I can do. By the way, I would say good luck on your next endeavor Master Skywalker, but the same Jedi would always say to me that he does not believe in luck." He saw the expression on Master Skywalkers face and realized he probably knew who the Jedi was.

Luke's POV

"_By the way, I would say good luck on your next endeavor Master Skywalker, but the same Jedi would always say to me that he does not believe in luck."_ Luke reeled he had heard that same exact phrase from his first mentor, Ben Kenobi. Could it be true that he knew Ben, or Obi-Wan as he would have been known as. _Wait a minute he said there were two would that mean…_

"Dex were your regulars Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?" Luke held his breath, but didn't need too because Dex looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah Obi-Wan and Anakin were my regulars. They came here almost every week. They were good people, its too bad there not here anymore." Dex said in a somber manner. He must have known his father as only the good, and not as Vader. Maybe he would know things about them that he did not already know.

"Master Skywalker and Ben, you are welcome to stop by anytime and I would be happy to share any stories involving my former regulars if you wish, and of course to come back for food too." Dex said with a smile and with a hint of amusement.

Luke's POV

"Dex, you might have picked up a new set of regulars, and thank you for the offer and may the force be with you." Luke said to Dexter, maybe he would know more of the man his father once was, and Ben would know more about his grandfather, and the good he did. Ben looked at Dex and said his thanks for the "astral" ronto burgers and they were off knowing that maybe they would come back here again and start a tradition that used to be.

_Fin_


End file.
